Tales of the Undead: Brotherhood
by Ororita
Summary: Ichigo finds himself thrown into a chaotic new world when he discovers that the Gotei 13 has allies in other countries.  In this Tale, Ichigo's group is assigned to assist the Italian Shinigami, or the Assassin Brotherhood. Various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Assassin's Creed nor Bleach.**

Welcome to Tales of the Undead! Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Rangiku Matsumoto are assigned to assist allies of the Gotei 13 as Aizen and his Arrancars attack different areas of the world...

**Tales of the Unead 1**

**Italian Shinigami! The Arrancars appear!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

"I wonder when he'll wake up. It's almost noon."

"Let him sleep, Rangiku."

"But we need to get going! Surely you understand that, Captain."

"_Let him sleep!_"

"Both of you, stop it! You'll wake him up."

"It wouldn't bother me if they woke him up. At least we'd get going sooner."

"You're not helping, Renji!"

"Whatever, Rukia. I'd rather bother him than his old man."

"Yeah, well if you don't shut up you'll bother both of us." Ichigo said as he sat up in his bed, practically knocking Toshiro Hitsugaya off of the window. Ichigo groaned softly as he stretched and shook himself awake, then jumped slightly after noticing the five people gathered in his bedroom.

"Do you guys seriously have nothing better to do than watch me sleep?" Ichigo shouted. Ichigo's fiery, reddish-orange hair shimmered slightly in the sunlight that Toshiro wasn't obstructing the path of. He was easily taller than everyone in the room except Renji, who stood at about the same height, although Ichigo's hair made it seem like Renji was shorter by more than an inch.

"We have more important things to do than that, which is why we're in your room anyway." Renji Abarai answered calmly. He was a relatively tall man, about Ichigo's height, with spikey scarlet hair and tattoos covering his muscular body.

"Precisely." Toshiro said, still looking a bit irritated by almost being knocked out of his perch on Ichigo's window when Ichigo had woken up. "We have received orders that a group of our allies in another area has dire need of our help, and we are the only group capable of sparing a squad for that, however small it may be." Toshiro Hitsugaya was a short man with icy blue eyes whose silver-blue hair seemed to exist for the sole purpose of making him seem taller.

"Allies?" Ichigo repeated dumbly.

"You idiot." Rukia Kuchiki said. "You can't tell me you thought that the Gotei 13 was the only group fighting Hollows." Rukia was a short girl with raven-black hair combed neatly behind her ears except for a single bang that dared stray onto her face.

"I can't say I gave it much thought." Ichigo muttered. "But how come I've never heard of these allies before?"

"That's beyond me, but you'll certainly enjoy meeting them." Rangiku Matsumoto said with a smile. "There are all sorts of Shinigami out there under all kinds of names. Eventually you'll end up meeting a bunch of them, and I've heard that there are a lot of beautiful women out there dying for a man like you." Rangiku finished her statement by winking at Ichigo and adding "Although there are certainly enough women dying for you back here."

"Quiet, Rangiku." Toshiro said. "As you heard, there are many forms of Shinigami under different names and protecting different areas. Shinigami is actually a local name. We have received reports of one group currently suffering from attack by a large group of Arrancars lead by none other than Sosuke Aizen. A few months ago we sent out a group of four capable Shinigami, which was made up of Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku Madarame, Shuhei Hisagi, and Yumichika Ayasegawa. However, they failed, and only Yumichika has returned. From what he told us, they were betrayed by Ikkaku, and Kenpachi was captured and Shuhei was killed. As such, we were ordered to investigate the report and take care of the situation, because we are a more capable group… or so we were told."

"Alright, so just tell me where we're going then." Ichigo said as he started to dress himself and pack a suitcase.

"We are headed to assist a group of allies centered about Rome, Italy." Renji answered. "However, that's not where the problem is. They also are in charge of the Arabian Peninsula. That's where the problem is."

"Alright, so when do we leave?" Ichigo asked.

"As soon as you finish packing we shall depart." Toshiro replied, getting his suitcase.

"Captain, do you need help with your bags?" Rangiku asked. "After all, they're almost as big as you are."

"What did you just say?" Toshiro snapped, then took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm fine. I don't need the help. I doubt you'd be able to lift my bags in addition to your mountain of luggage anyway."

"This is going to be a very long trip…" Ichigo muttered as Renji and Rukia began bickering in addition to Toshiro and Rangiku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ezio Auditore**

"It was nice of Urahara to send us here." Ichigo remarked as he and his friends walked around Rome. The group carried their luggage about with them, having yet to find their allies and where they would be staying. The group had made sure to wear appropriate clothing, although Rangiku drew most people's eyes.

"Yes, it was, but he forgot that we don't speak Italian." Renji said as the group searched the city for their temporary residence.

"A lot of these people speak English. We should be fine." Toshiro said as they continued to walk along. Suddenly, they all stopped as many people screamed in the distance. A loud roar followed, and the five people raced towards it.

People screamed in terror, fleeing from the invisible assailants. A fountain had previously been in the center, but it had been decimated, as had many buildings. Two Gillyon arrancars were ravaging a town square with many people trapped in the center, being commanded by an Adhuchas arrancar. The arrancar was massive, even for an Adhuchas. It was covered in black scales that glistened in the sun. The hollow masked bore a great similarity to a dragon's head, and on the arrancar's back were two massive black wings. Flames spurted from the arrancar's mouth when it roared, and its great talons sliced apart stone with ease.

"We've got to do something!" Ichigo said to the others.

"We can't." Toshiro replied. "This area is not under our protection. We do not act unless the Brotherhood says we can. They will take care of these Hollows."

Toshiro's words quickly proved true, as a young man and younger woman in white robes with hoods hiding their faces arrived on the scene. Both of the white-robed people carried swords, wore a gauntlet on their left hand, and had a belt with a strange symbol on it. Accompanying the two was an older man with darker robes, gauntlets on both hands, and a wide assortment of weaponry and among this assortment was a sword with an ornate hilt, a shorter, almost dagger-sized sword, and a crossbow. The man spoke in rapid Italian, and they darted off in different directions. Suddenly, one of the Gillyon was slain by the man in white robes, cut down by his sword. It fell to the ground and dissipated, as did the second Gillyon.

The third arrancar roared, unable to find what had killed its comrades. It exhaled massive bursts of flame, trying to incinerate the attackers. Suddenly, a crossbow bolt thudded into its shoulder. The arrancar did not seem at all bothered by this, but quickly whipped around to see the dark-robed man standing there, twin daggers sticking out of his gauntlets. The arrancar hissed and lunged at the man, who jumped over its snapping jaws. The man landed on the arrancar's head and pierced the mask with his left dagger, then jumped off before the hollow dissipated. Then, as quickly as he and his comrades had appeared, they were gone.

"Who was that?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably members of the Brotherhood." Toshiro replied. "Come, let's follow them. They'll lead us where we need to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> short chapter this time, sorry. Next one should be longer…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Occasionally I may switch between first person point of view and third person. Don't worry, I'll indicate the point of view when I do it, by doing something like -Narrator-. For third person, it will be -Third Person", or a character's name for first person.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

-Third Person-

_"We're being followed."_ Ezio hissed in Italian under his breath to his two allies. _"No, don't look back at them. Don't let them know we see them Just do as I do. We'll find out who they are soon enough. I'm surprised they can see us right now, but we'll find out why when we trap them. Follow my lead, and don't get lost."_ Ichigo and his friends continued following Ezio as he twisted and turned into dark alleyways. Suddenly, the group found themselves trapped against a wall with Ezio behind them.

"Who are you?" Ezio asked in a grave voice.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya," Toshiro replied, stepping forward, "and these are my allies, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Rangiku Matsumoto. We are Shinigami sent by Yamamoto to assist you in fighting the Arrancar and to retrieve a captured ally."

"Then you must meet the Brotherhood. Come." Ezio said, whirling around and stalking off with the Shinigami in tow.

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo whispered, "what are these guys?"

"They are the Assassin Brotherhood." Toshiro cut in. "They use weapons made by mortals, and they themselves live only slightly longer than mortals, yet they can slay Hollows easily despite their lack of adequate weaponry. They do not possess a Zanpakuto, or at least they cannot use it. Their leader is fairly new, and he is quite young. His name is Ezio Auditore. I believe that is him, judging from the intense spiritual pressure he radiates."

"So what makes these guys so special?" Ichigo asked.

"While they may not possess our tools, they have their own." Toshiro answered. "Their greatest and most well-known asset is their Eagle Vision. It allows them to spot their targets without fail, even in huge crowds. They also are able to move faster, jump higher, balance better, hit harder, and endure longer than Shinigami. Few possess their skills, like their silent movement and Shunpo expertise save for Soifon, as she trained under the Assassin Brotherhood with an Assassin named Altaïr, during the Crusades. I believe that Assassins also kill the living who are on an irreversible path headed for the Underworld, giving them the name Assassin."

"I never knew Soifon did that." Ichigo said.

"Well now you do." Toshiro said. "Come, it looks like the Assassins are waiting for us." The Shinigami entered the makeshift headquarters of the Brotherhood. It was a large underground area beneath the Roman Colosseum. It was plain stone with a circular wooden pad which was half-raised up in the center. It appeared to be immobile, however, and Ezio stood on it, seeming to want to speak.

"Brothers!" He called. "Listen! These men are joining us from our allies who watch over Japan. They are Shinigami, and are Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Rukia Kuchiki. They are here to assist us in reclaiming the home of our ancestors, after the Arrancar destroyed our old headquarters. They will serve with me, and will stay in my home. We do not have room to house them here anyway. Treat them like any of our brothers. Learn from them, and let them learn from you. Now, go, sleep. Tomorrow, I will head out with the Shinigami to investigate the Arrancars." Ezio leaped down from the platform and walked over to Toshiro.

"Take your squad and come with me. I will show you to where you will stay." Ezio said, walking off. The Shinigami followed him, exhausted from trying to find the headquarters of the Brotherhood, and from the jetlag.

Ezio led the Shinigami to a small home in the outskirts of the city. Silently he opened the door and brought them to their individual rooms in the darkness, then stalked off.

Four Vasto Lordes Arrancar moved swiftly through the night, rushing towards Ezio's villa. Two of them were male, while the other two were female.

"Hurry up, Ulquiorra!" Said one of the male Arrancar.

"Silence, Grimmjow." Replied Ulquiorra, the other male Arrancar.

"I don't have to take orders from you." Grimmjow replied

"It would be easier if you did." Ulquiorra said.

"Both of you, be quiet!" Said one of the female Arrancar. Both of the females had large breasts which were not fully covered by their shirts. Immediately, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra fell silent.

"Come, Halibel." Said the other female.

"Nelliel, I get the feeling we were sent to keep these two from killing each other." Halibel sighed.

"If we didn't come, Grimmjow would have attacked the mansion recklessly, and causing unnecessary violence and bloodshed." Nelliel responded. "Now come on, let's get our job over with."

Rukia was peacefully sleeping in her room. On the bed opposite her slept Rangiku. Since neither of them were awake, they didn't notice the four Arrancar creep into the room. A strong hand covered their mouth and nose before each of the two Shinigami was knocked unconscious. Then, as silently as the had arrived, the Arrancar were gone, as were Rukia and Rangiku.

* * *

><p><strong>-Author's Note-<strong>

**PLEASE review my story, feedback is greatly appreciated. Also, I'm open to suggestions for the pairings as well, so post what you want until further notice and I'll consider them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-Ichigo Kurosaki-

"What is this place?" I thought aloud. I was standing alone in some sort of white matrix. Everything was just blank except for these strange, grey lines that drifted about. I looked around, but only saw a vast nothingness stretching on to infinity. Occasionally everything would flash blood-red, but it would quickly return to normal. This flashing caused the drifting lines to move about frantically, but when everything went white again, they settled down.

I turned around, and suddenly, Rukia stood there behind me. I was startled, yet relieved at the same time. Her sudden appearance was unnerving, but her prescence comforted me. At least I wasn't alone. But she was facing the opposite way, not even noticing my existence. All of the sudden, she started running.

"Rukia, wait!" I called, giving chase. I could almost reach her, but never did I get close enough even to tackle her to stop her.

"Ichigo!" Someone shouted. I ignored it and kept running after Rukia. I couldn't let her escape, but slowly she was getting farther away from me. Someone called my name again, then again. Over and over I heard my name, each time louder than the last. But I kept running. I had to know why Rukia was running away from me.

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted, shaking my body. My eyes snapped open. It had been a dream, and a strange one at that.

"What is it?" I groaned.

"Rukia has gone missing." Ezio said. I was startled by his presence, as he had so easily gone unnoticed.

"Where's Hitsugaya?" I asked, looking around.

"He went out to investigate Rukia and Rangiku's disappearance." Ezio said. "I sent two of my best assassins with him."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going with two assassins to investigate the Arrancars." Renji replied. "You and Ezio are going to do other things." After Renji finished speaking, he turned and left.

"You and I have several jobs to do." Ezio said. "My assassins will take care of themselves. I'll be waiting for you outside the city. I have sent for help in place of your allies as well." Ezio then left the room as well.

Ezio and I travelled to Rome's Centro District. There, we walked to a destroyed building with an eagle perched atop it. The building had a tattered tapestry draped over it bearing the symbol on Ezio's belt. Clearly the building had been previously burned down.

"This is the work of those Arrancars." Ezio said. "They destroyed our hideout. What's worse is that they stole a powerful item from us, the Apple of Eden. It is capable of controlling people's minds. I fear that they will use it to create more Hollows, stronger Hollows, and do terrible deeds."

"That's Aizen for you." I replied.

"Come with me." Ezio said. "There is a Hollow we must take care of."

Not too far away was Nnoitora Gilga standing on the bridge to the Vaticano District. He was alone, but attracted a great deal of attention with ease due to his outfit. The guards clearly had mistaken him for an Assassin. But that was a thing of the past. They were all dead at his feet, and their swords had been broken against his skin. Ezio and Ichigo stood behind him on the bridge, which Nnoitora was fully aware of.

"So, you've teamed up with the Assassins, have you?" Nnoitora growled. "Oh well. It might spare you a bit of time, but you'll all die eventually."

"Not by your hand." Ezio replied.

"If not by my hand then by my blade." Nnoitora said, turning to face them. "It's impossible for you to defeat me, you couldn't hurt me even if you-!" Nnoitora's sentence was cut off by Ezio's last bullet being fired through his shoulder. "Damn you..."

"I missed." Ezio said, cursing under his breath. Ichigo drew his Zanpakuto, while Ezio drew his sword. Nnoitora glared at Ezio.

"That was a lucky shot." Nnoitora muttered. "You won't get another. I'll leave you with a parting gift, though." Nnoitora snapped and a large, scorpion-shaped Hollow climbed up the bridge, standing between them. Nnoitora used a Sonido to escape while the Hollow neared Ichigo and Ezio.

Ezio struck at the Hollow with his sword, but it glanced off of the Hollow's armored body. It tried to strike Ezio with its massive stinger, but the stinger was severed by Ichigo. He then cut off its right claw, enraging the Hollow. It snapped its remaining claw at Ichigo, but he jumped aside and cut it off. Ichigo then thrust his Zanpakuto forward, stabbing the Hollow in its mask, defeating it.

"Where did you come by such a weapon?" Ezio asked.

"All Shinigami have them." Ichigo explained.

"Do you think I could learn to use one?" Ezio asked.

"It's possible, but I don't know." Ichigo answered. "Ask Hitsugaya." Ezio and I finished up our remaining tasks, then headed back to his Villa.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> sorry about the delay, I've started up a new project. No, you won't see it online. Ever. You might eventually see it in print in a bookstore though...

That's all I'll say about it. Please, for the love of your higher deity of choice, review this story. Feedback is GREATLY appreciated. I'd LOVE to know anything I do poorly so I can improve it, anything I do well so I can do that more often, and really anything else relating to my story or writing style. Thanks a ton!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

-Ichigo Kurosaki-

I stared in disbelief at the two people who awaited Ezio and I in the villa Auditore the next morning. They were the help Ezio had sent for? Urahara and Yoruichi?

"What are you two doing here?" I said bluntly.

"Well, with Rangiku and Rukia gone, you needed some extra help." Urahara said. "I came to train Ezio to use his Zanpakuto."

"I came here to help you and the others." Yoruichi said. "Although I was specifically instructed to help YOU, Ichigo, so I hope you're okay with spending time with me." Here Yoruichi added a broad, openly flirtatious wink.

"Just keep your damn clothes on this time." I muttered.

"Are you sure that you don't want to see what a woman looks like?" Yoruichi said teasingly. "I could teach you what women like. You've never had experience with women, have you?"

"Leave the poor boy alone, Yoruichi." Urahara said in my defense. "He's gone through enough with losing Rukia. I'm surprised he's not showing any real emotion over it, but I'm sure he's pretty emotional inside."

"Aw, you're right." Yoruichi said, continuing to tease me. "He lost the love of his life to Grimmjow. I don't blame Rukia for going with him. I bet they're all having a great time over there."

"Shut up!" I shouted. "I don't need to have those things floating around in my head!"

"What a pervert." Yoruichi said, grinning. "I meant that he's a fun guy to be around, and they're having normal fun, as friends. What did you think I meant?" I chose to ignore this comment.

"I see our allies have arrived." Ezio said, emerging from his room. "Good. Kisuke, come with me to the sanctuary. We should train in there. Ichigo and Yoruichi, go to Roma. You will find many pigeon coops there. Call down a pigeon from the coop over the old Assassin guild. I have an assignment for you two there."

"Understood." Yoruichi said. "Come on Ichigo, if you hurry, we'll have time to have fun together."

"Define fun." I said.

"You'll see." Yoruichi replied "Now come on."

We made it to Rome within a matter of minutes thanks to Urahara. There, I brought Yoruichi to the ruins of the former Assassin guild headquarters. Atop the rubble was a pigeon coop, although it was nowhere within my reach.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" I asked Yoruichi.

"Wait here." She said simply. Yoruichi stepped back and ran towards the building, running up the side and grabbing onto the ledge of the roof. She then climbed up to the pigeon coop and a pigeon came down to greet her. She took the scroll from its leg and returned to my side. Yoruichi then began to read the note aloud.

"There is a strange blue-haired man wearing the Espada uniform who has been spotted gambling in La Volpe Addormentada. Follow him to somewhere secluded and find out what he knows. Afterwards, I give my permission for you to decide his fate for yourself. ~Ezio"

"Well, that's pretty self-explanatory." Yoruichi concluded. "Sounds like Grimmjow. But we're associated with the Assassins now. Borgia guards may attack us on sight. Here, Urahara made a version of your Zanpakuto capable of taking down the living. However, it's nothing more than a normal sword." Yoruichi then handed me a replica of my Zanpakuto as it originally was.

"Why can't I use my Zanpakuto?" I asked.

"It would draw the Arrancars' attention." Yoruichi said. "We can't risk it. Avoid the guards at all costs anyway. Now come on, we have to hurry up."

Yoruichi took off into a dark alley without warning. I ran after her as quickly as I could, despite the fact that she was faster than I was. Occasionally she would wait for me before darting off again, so I knew where to go. Finally, we made it to a small riverside port, and across the river was an area free of Borgia guards with La Volpe Addormentada in sight. Unfortunately, Borgia guards were all over the port, as if waiting for someone.

I readied my sword, knowing a fight would be inevitable. Yoruichi put a hand on my chest to tell me not to move until she signaled for me. Slowly, Yoruichi crept from the alley and walked into a crowd of people that were headed toward the docks. As she neared the guards, she moved away from the group and slipped into the water, still out of their sight. Suddenly, a guard was pulled from the docks and into the water by Yoruichi. However, the other guards took no notice. Yoruichi slowly emerged from the water behind two unsuspecting guards and swiftly knocked them unconscious.

The other guards noticed her, and drew their weapons, surrounding her. I made a move to go help her, but a swift glare from her and a flick of her wrist towards La Volpe Addormentada told me that she was just distracting the guards for me. I sheathed my sword and dove into the water, swimming to the other side of the river and racing to La Volpe Addormentada unnoticed.

Once I had reached the doors of the Thieves' Guild, I slipped inside. The inn was a chaotic scene. People were drinking, gambling, and brawling everywhere. A man with orange hooded robes came to greet me. His shifty eyes darted about constantly, missing nothing as they scanned the inn. I immediately knew that this was La Volpe, leader of the Thieves' Guild.

"You are Ichigo, I assume?" He whispered.

"I am." I replied in a low voice. "Has Grimmjow showed up yet?"

"Yes." La Volpe said. "He was just here, and left out the back door just before you arrived. You should be able to catch up to him quickly. Good luck." I thanked La Volpe and quickly exited the Thieves' Guild through the back door. As soon as I was outside, I found Grimmjow waiting for me. His electric blue hair was unkempt, and his uniform was ragged. He had a black eye and a fresh scar running through his chest.

"Well, look who it is." Grimmjow laughed. "Don't bother drawing your sword, I'd just be a waste to try and fight. You'd kill me in an instant, but only because of Ulquiorra making Aizen take my rank from me. Then he tied me up and let Yami beat the shit out of me before he threw me out to Rome and ordered the guards to kill me on sight."

"Why would he do that?" I asked warily, not wanting to believe him.

"Why?" Grimmjow said. "Because I was just gonna end up making us fail because I'm so reckless. At least, that's what Ulquiorra said."

"I don't think Aizen would be convinced by that." I said.

"And I was supposed to guard Rukia and Rangiku when they escaped." Grimmjow finished.

"They escaped?" I repeated in surprise. My heart leaped in hope at his words, and the possibility to save Rukia.

"Yeah." Grimmjow said. "Gin helped 'em. Brought me the dinner that I missed while guarding them, and laced it with sleeping meds. When I passed out, he escaped with Rukia and Rangiku, but Aizen sent out Halibel after them. I don't know what happened after that."

"Thanks for the info." I said, surprised at how honest the statement actually was. "I can't leave you here. Come with me." I then grabbed Grimmjow's collar and dragged him into La Volpe Addormentada. La Volpe noticed me, and had some thieves take Grimmjow away elsewhere until his fate was decided.

* * *

><p>-Third Person-<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo left the Thieves Guild only a few hours after midday. However, he didn't make it far before a deep voice stopped him in his tracks.<p>

"Forgotten all about me, have you?" It said. "How insensitive of you. Did you think I was dead or something?"

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo said, staring at the black cat that stood in front of him. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me!" Yoruichi said. "What other cat possesses such luxurious fur as I have, or the ability to talk?"

"Right." Ichigo said. "What do we do now? I finished the job and we have most of the day ahead of us."

"Come with me." Yoruichi said, leading Ichigo to an entrance to the tunnels. Ichigo opened the gate and followed Yoruichi through the tunnels until they emerged inside of the former Assassins Guild.

"There." Yoruichi said. "Since those tunnels are the only way inside, nobody will disturb us. They don't realize the fact that the interior was not at all harmed. However, the doors can't be opened anymore."

"Clever." Ichigo said, walking into the main room of the hideout. "So we can just spend the rest of the day having fun in here then?" Ichigo turned around, and was greeted by Yoruichi in her (naked) human form.

"PUT ON SOME GODDAMN CLOTHES!" Ichigo shouted, covering his eyes. Yoruichi simply laughed at him.

"You're so much fun to tease." Yoruichi said. "Loosen up. I'm sure you're not as innocent as you like to think you are. I know what you like, Ichigo. You're just like any other human your age, aren't you?" Ichigo had turned away and covered his eyes due to Yoruichi's lack of clothing.

"If you're suggesting that I'm a pervert, then you're way off!" Ichigo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm gonna cut off that scene right there. However, I'm going to make a separate story with scenes that aren't in the main story, like this one, because they are set to a different content rating for various reasons. I'll upload that later today, whenever I finish

I'm doing this because I've never written scenes deserving an M rating on here, and wanted to try. **Content in the separate story/collection will be rated M, so be warned that the content deserves that rating.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Third Person-

"Run, Rangiku!" Rukia shouted as she whipped around, drawing her Zanpakuto. Tia Halibel halted her pursuit as she saw the smaller of her two targets prepare for combat.

"Really?" Halibel said. "You still want to fight? You're wounded and tired, but I'm fresh and ready for battle. Do you think you can win?"

"I don't care!" Rukia said. "As long as one of us escapes..."

"Your resolve is remarkable, but it's in vain, I'm afraid." Halibel said as two Menos appeared in front of Rangiku, preventing her from escaping. "Come with me. I don't want to fight if I don't have to."

"Then don't." Rukia said. Halibel shook her head.

"You expect me to let you go?" Halibel said. Rukia said nothing, but merely tightened her grip on her Zanpakuto. "Then I see I have no other option." She began to draw her own weapon, but never fully drew it, as she was knocked aside without warning. A man stood between Rukia and Halibel, having appeared from nowhere holding a blade in his right hand. His left hand was missing its ring finger, and had a gauntlet bearing the symbol found on Ezio's belt. He wore white robes with a hood designed to hide his face, but a scar was visible, running through his lips.

"And just who are you, Assassin?" Halibel said, glaring at the newcomer.

"I am Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad." The man said. Halibel gave a soft "Hmph" and closed her eyes, clearly irritated.

"I hope you understand just what you're getting yourself into." Halibel said, turning around. "Go. I won't fight you. It isn't worth the injury." Without any further word, she left. Altair silently began to lead the two girls away, back where he had originally come from: Masayaf.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just a quick update to say, hey, I forgot this existed BUT I'M WRITING IT AGAIN NOW :3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Third Person-

"So, Nnoitora, you're sure you saw Halibel let them go free, without fighting?" Aizen said, his voice calm, the cool, uncaring sound masking his emotions.

"Yes." Nnoitora said.

"And Nelliel..." Aizen continued, fingering the Apple of Eden that was suspended in midair above the right-hand armrest of his chair. "You saw her heading to the Assassins to feed them information?"

"I did indeed see this, Lord Aizen."

"I see... this will have to be dealt with at once." Aizen said, standing up and walking past Nnoitora without so much as a glance in his direction.

"Tell me, where is Nelliel?" Aizen said as he neared the door leading out of his private chamber.

"She is out searching for the two Shinigami we captured."

"Send her to me when she returns, then." Aizen said, leaving his chamber to deal with Halibel. Although Nnoitora was facing away from Aizen, he was well aware of the sinister grin that spread across Nnoitora's face as he said that. He would have to deal with Nnoitora later. Such disloyalty due to ambition could be dangerous if it continued.

* * *

><p>"They what?" Ichigo said, shocked by what the Arrancar was telling him. Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, an Espada, one of the strongest Arrancars serving Aizen, had risked so much to relay information to their enemies... it confused him to no end.<p>

"Escaped." The green-haired woman said. Her voice was soft, as if she were afraid of being overheard. By who, Ichigo was not sure, but clearly Nelliel was wary of something. "To Masayaf."

"Masayaf?" Ezio said, reminding the squad of Shinigami, as well as Nelliel, Urahara, and Yoruichi that he was still there in the corner. "Why there?"

"An Assassin by the name of Altair rescued them from Tia Halibel, who Aizen had sent to pursue them." Nelliel explained.

"Altair died many years ago." Ezio said.

"Actually... that's not entirely true." Said the woman who stood beside Ezio. Thanks to the training of Kisuke Urahara, Ezio had managed to learn to wield a zanpakuto, and communicate with its spirit, in only a week. The spirit of his new weapon, Cacciatore, was the woman who had spoken. Her outfit was very similar in design to Ezio's, but different in color. The hood was the standard white of normal Assassins, but only the hood had that color. Mainly, her robes were a dark brown, with a feather-like pattern. She had two capes, one over each shoulder, that resembled the wings of an eagle. Her hood was down, showing her face, which, unlike Ezio's, was that of a younger person. Her hair was brown, silky smooth and flowing in the slightest breeze. Her golden eyes missed nothing, and seemed to pierce into someone's soul itself.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said, confused.

"Well, naturally Altair didn't go to the Underworld." Urahara said. "He did work alongside Shinigami, and carry out their duties in Masayaf and the surrounding areas."

"So... what happened to him when he died?" Ichigo said.

"That... isn't an easy question to answer." Cacciatore said. "What he is now is something between an Arrancar and a Shinigami. He isn't quite a Hollow, as he doesn't have the hole in his chest or anything of a mask. However, he isn't a Shinigami either, and has no spiritual pressure at all. He can disappear if he so chooses, and without a spiritual pressure, almost seems to not exist at all. However, he can't physically make contact with anything."

"How do you know all of this?" Ezio asked his zanpakuto.

"I have seen many things, Ezio. He is one of them." She explained. "Long before you knew me, I knew you, and I knew him inside of you. He is a part of you. More than you know, in fact. The Hidden Blade you use... have you ever wondered why a mortal's weapon is capable of felling a Hollow? It is because it is, in itself, a kind of zanpakuto."

"Yet it has no spirit attached to it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"That's a difficult question to answer." Urahara said. "It does, but that is the wielder's soul. Assuming they are an Assassin, Shinigami, or the likes, of course."

"That doesn't explain anything about Altair." Renji spoke up, shaking his head.

"His soul is in the Hidden Blade because he made it into that kind of weapon." Cacciatore said. "Obviously, his soul is also attached to something in Masayaf, so naturally he can travel between where the Hidden Blade is and Masayaf."

"So where the hell is Rukia?" Ichigo said, annoyed at how off-topic they had gotten.

"And Rangiku." Hitsugaya said.

"I do not know exactly where, but I wanted to offer my help searching for them." Nelliel said. "I don't like working for Aizen. He wants nothing but destruction... it disturbs me. I don't like the violence that follows him. If I am to fight, then I want to fight for peace, not war."

"Well said, but why should we trust you?" Ezio said.

"Perhaps you should test out your new ability, Ezio." Urahara offered. "See her true intentions."

"Of course." Ezio said, before making Cacciatore return to her blade. "Hunt, Cacciatore." As he spoke, his vision began to darken, with the Shinigami, as well as Nelliel, becoming mere blue outlines of themselves, glowing brightly. They were not hostile, and neither was Nelliel. The Shinigami, too, could see her glowing blue, and knew that it meant they had gained a new ally.

"So, what's the plan of action?" Renji asked.

"I'm going with Nelliel to find the girls." Hitsugaya said. "The rest of you should stay back. We can't just stop carrying out orders because of this."

"Wait!" Ichigo said. "I'm coming with you. I have to save Rukia."

"I'll go too." Yoruichi offered. "It's risky, you know. We're all being hunted by the Espada at this point, including the girls and Nel. The four of us should be able to handle them, though, since we won't be dealing with too many. They have a mission too, after all."

"That settles it, then." Hitsugaya said. "We will depart tomorrow."


End file.
